Tras la puerta
by Kuromi Seki
Summary: -¡Eres muy brusco!- Yui negó levemente con la cabeza, pero aun asi no hizo ademan de retirarse de ahí. Ayato, Raito, Kanato y extrañamente también Subaru (Y ella, claro) Estaban pegados a la puerta del laboratorio de Reiji. ¿La razón? Los raros sonidos que provenían de ahí. Humor negro e insinuación de Yaoi.


**Hola! La verdad es que esta semana planeaba actualizar "Hormonas Femeninas" Pero esta idea no me dejaba en paz asi que decidi escribirla.**

**Tras la Puerta.**

**One-Shot.**

-¡No me toques asi!-

-¡Pues como quieres que te toque!-

-¡Eres muy brusco!- Yui negó levemente con la cabeza, pero aun asi no hizo ademan de retirarse de ahí. Ayato, Raito, Kanato y extrañamente también Subaru (Y ella, claro) Estaban pegados a la puerta del laboratorio de Reiji. ¿La razón? Los raros sonidos que provenían de ahí.

-¡Entonces se lo hubieras pedido a Yui!- Todos giraron a verla y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¡No!... Tenias que ser tu…- La apenada (Como pocas vez) voz de Reiji hizo soltar un _"Ohhh"_ A Yui.

-Entonces no te quejes… ven acá- La voz de Shu se suavizo y se escucho un pequeño forcejeo. –Deja de moverte!-

-Es que me pongo nervioso cuando acercas _eso_ a mi- Raito sonrió como el pervertido que era y otros como Yui y Subaru tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse.

-¿Tu me lo pediste no?- Hubo un corto silencio – Entonces cállate y deja de moverte, después de va a doler.más-

-Esta bien… - se escucho movimiento de ropa.

-¿Sabes? No te alcanzo, bajate de la mesa y siéntate en el sillón- Los trillizos soltaron risitas.

-eh… ya. Hazlo o voy a terminar por arrepentirme…-

-¡No te muevas!- Forcejeo, movimiento de ropa y tal vez cayeron del sillón porque se escucho una caída en seco. Un grito ahogado de Reiji y luego silencio.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Los trillizos e incluso Subaru y Yui se rieron quedito por la voz decepcionada del Peli negro/violeta.

-Solo fue la punta…-

-¡¿Qué!?- De nuevo forcejeo y otro gritito de Reiji –Esa cosa es más grande de lo que pensé!- Los chicos que espiaban la puerta por inercia miraron hacia abajo inspeccionando a su _"amiguito"_

-Espera… no la meti bien, tengo que volver a hacerlo-

-Vete a la mierda Shu!- Se separaron un poco de la puerta por el fuerte grito del segundo hermano.

-¡Ven!-

-¡No!- Forcejeo, pasos, forcejeo. Yui se empezó a preocupar parecía que se estaban peleando. -¡Dejame!- Un choque contra la mesa y cristales rotos. –Ah!, ¡Sueltame!- Más cristales cayendo. Ya se habían separado por completo de la puerta, ¿Qué estaba pasando allá adentro?

-¡No te muevas! ¡¿No que te gustaba mucho el dolor!?-

-¡Ya no quiero! ¡Es diferente!- Más y más movimientos de ropa y cosas rotas. Subaru tenia los puños apretados. ¿Ahora Shu quería abusar de Reiji? Eso no lo permitiría, no dejaría que alguien sufriera lo que su madre. Se acerco a la puerta y la pateó.

Yui cerró los ojos.

Todos cerraron los ojos.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-¡Subaru que te eh dicho de romper puertas!- Reiji Estaba tirado en el piso con la ropa desacomodada con Shu arriba de él. Pero a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban que estaban haciendo, el rubio tenia una jeringa en la mano tratando de encajarla en la muñeca de Reiji. Nadie entendía nada.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-¿No estas violando a Reiji?.

\- ¡No!. Reiji quiere hacer pruebas con su propia sangre pero es muy niña para sacársela el mismo-

-¡No es cierto!... solo no me gustan las agujas, quitate de encima Shu, creo que algo se me encajo en la espalda- Shu se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Reiji el cual milagrosamente acepto. –Y ustedes se quedaran a limpiar esto-

-¡¿Por qué!?-

-¡Por que yo quiero!- y se fue agarrándose la espalda con el rubio detrás de él.

Si sus hermanos supieran…

**Fin.**

**Tada! Y se preguntaran… ¿Y esto de donde salió? Pues… esto salió después de que Yuki me obligara a acompañarla a unos análisis médicos que le iban a hacer para ver si ya se le había quitado la anemia. Y el pobre doctor tuvo que perseguir a Yuki por todo el consultorio como por 15 minutos para que se dejara sacar sangre… y fue jodidamente gracioso y las conversaciones que tenían me hacían pensar en doble sentido xD. Estoy empezando a creer que Yuki se convirtió en mi musa…**

**Si les gusto dejen un bello review!**

**Matta-nee!**


End file.
